Let Me Come And Let Me Go
by 7sins4757
Summary: Rurouni Kenshin cross over with Harry Potter. It's Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts, there's a new woman...what is she here for? Will Harry fall for her? Sorry I suck at summarys. HarryOCC
1. Prologue

This is my first real story. If you ever go on Quizilla and think that I copied you are wrong, i actually wrote it, i just dont feel like up dating it there.

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Harry Potter, but I do own, Shigure, the leapord Shigure and Mani

LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! WOOO!

Blood splattered my face as my sword ripped through his flesh. Tears stained my cheeks as I saw the one I love fall into my arms.

"Wha-Why?" I heard his voice ask.

"You betrayed me my love." I said as fresh tears fell from my eyes. "Bsut now, what have I done?" I asked as I held him close. "I'm so sorry. I love you!" I cried. I heard his weak laugh.

"I know." I heard him bitterly say. I felt pain on my left cheek. He took my sword and pierced a long cut down the side of my cheek, and another making a large x, then making a twin x on my right cheek to match. "And this proves it." He said smiling. I looked at his pale face with tears now pouring from my eyes at immense amounts.

"I'm so sorry my love." I whispered as I felt his body grow cold.

"I know, and I also am sorry." His hand went behind my neck and pulled me into a sweet kiss. "I love you, but I need you to find a worthy love. Go." He whispered and his hand fell limp.

"SHIGURE!" my voice shrieked into the air as I felt his life slip away. I sobbed as I clung to Shigure's dead body and then I drew myself up.

I picked up his corpse and carried him to our house that we shared. I cleaned his wounds and put clean clothes on him. I put him on our old bed and crossed his arms carefully over his chest.

"No more, no more will I love, trust, and kill." I said as I walked away from the burning house.

3 years later

I walked down the path passing people and children.

My long white hair was drawn in a low ponytail; loose red locks framed my face and forehead. My silver/blue eyes closed, and my crisp breath blew through my red pouty lips. My black training outfit rustled silently as I walked.

"Miss Mani, what are you doing here?" I heard a familiar voice behind me.

I turned to see Himura Kenshin. You both had fought against each other when we both were man slayers.

"Mr. Himura, what a surprise." I said bowing to him.

"Kenshin!" I heard another voice. Karou came running up to Kenshin. "Oh, Miss. Mani how have you faired?" she asked when she saw you. You had a ghost of a smile.

"I'm doing just fine thank you for caring. I will be leaving now." I said.

I turned and walked away hearing Karou say "She is always like that. Doesn't she trust us?"

"She has had a very troubled past; I would never expect her to get over what she has gone through so quickly.

Thank you Kenshin. I silently said the ghost of a smile still on my face and a sad happy look in my eyes. I promised myself I would never trust again Karou.

I walked down the path towards the small hut I was staying at for a while now. I slipped off my shoes and slid the door open and walked in, sliding it back into place.

I poured some tea in a small cup and sat next to a large window. As I sipped it I saw something heading toward the window in the sky. "Nani?" I murmured as the something turned to be a black owl.

It soon landed at the window sill. It clicked its' beak and held out a leg that had a thick envelope attached to it. "What is this?" I asked pulling the letter from the owl. It hooted and flew away as if saying my work here is done.

On the front it had curvy green letters addressed to me.

Miss Mani

At the window in the little hut off the road

Sipping tea

"How?" I muttered. I flipped it over to see that it was sealed with a green wax and had a large H on it.

I pulled off the seal and opened the letter.

Dear Miss Mani,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been asked to be the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at our school Hogwarts of Witch craft and Wizardry.

A man named Albus Dumbledore will be at your door at exactly 5 pm. He will tell you everything you need to know and why you have been asked of this job.

Term starts on September 1, in order to get here, Dumbledore will escort you to Hogwarts.

Deputy head Mistress

Professor McGonagall

Headmaster

Albus Dumbledore

"Witch craft and Wizardry, what is with these guys?" I muttered to myself. "Wait 5 pm! That is now!" I leapt to my feet just in time to hear a small knocking at the door.

I ran and slid it open to reveille an old man with silver hair and a silver beard that was long enough to tuck into his belt; he wore a strange garb and a pointy hat.

"Hello I assume you are Miss Mani?" He asked with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes behind half moon glasses. He had a weird accent like Japanese wasn't his first language. I nodded and let him in with slight reluctance he must be from the continent I thought; he took off his shoes and stepped inside.

"What does this letter mean?" was the first thing that came out of my mouth. I clapped my hand over it with humiliation. But he didn't seem at all offended, he just chuckled merrily.

"Ah that is exactly why I am here." He said as I led him to where I was just moments before. I poured him some tea. "Why thank you." He said taking it with a smile. My face remained blank. "I am the headmaster of a school called Hogwarts. We need a teacher for the DADA or a.k.a. Defense Against the Dark Arts. We also need your help in protecting the wizarding world along with a boy named Harry Potter.

"You see miss, we have a very powerful man who wants to take control over us, and then soon over your world, or what we like to call it, the Muggle world, Muggle meaning non magic folk. He is a killer, he does it with a smile or should I say a smirk. Harry is his main target.

"When Harry was about a year old, the man who is called Voldemort or He-who-must-not-be-named, murdered Harry's parents, but then tried to kill Harry, but somehow the spell backfired and mostly destroyed himself.

"Harry is now the only one whom who can destroy Voldemort, but if Voldemort gets there first, then we are all doomed. We need your help." He finally finished.

I just sat there in shock. This boy, Harry Potter… should I? I looked out the window and at the sun set. I sighed. "Very well, I shall teach at this school of yours, and I will protect this boy with no cost." I said.

Dumbledore smiled broadly. "Very well, I suggest you get your belongings now, we need to leave as soon as possible." He said shifting his wait slightly. I nodded and just as I got up I was knocked back down.

"WAH!" I could hear Dumbledore's chuckling. On top of me was a large black jaguar. His eyes were silver and he had one silver ear. ""SHIGURE! GET OFF!" I hollered. Shigure snorted but complied, but not without stepping on my stomach. "Oof!" I sat up. "I'm sorry, he does that all the time."

"It is quite alright. But I have to admit, it was rather amusing." Dumbledore said chuckling. I tried not to glare at him.

"I'll get my belongings." I said as walked to my bedroom. Dumbledore nodded and began to pet Shigure. I snorted and walked into my bedroom.

I went to my dresser and pulled out a small bag and then got out a small wooden box with a single white pearl on the top. I carefully put it in the bag. I grabbed two katanas; both were sakaboto's (reverse blade), three pairs of training kimonos, one black yukata with a silver dragon, and an extra pair of sandals.

I strapped the katanas to my waist and put the rest into the bag.

I walked out to see Dumbledore sipping tea. "Shigure comes." I said firmly. He smiled.

"Jaguars are cats, and cats are one of the few that are recommended at this school." He said. I nodded and walked to the door, Dumbledore and Shigure right behind. I slipped on my shoes, Dumbledore following my league.

"How are we getting there?" I asked as we stepped onto the dirt road.

He reached into a pocket in his robes and pulled out a rusty pot. "Just touch it with your finger." He said. I eyed it wearily but complied.

I felt a large jolt and a sickening feeling in my stomach. When it finally stopped I was standing in a small hallway.

"What the-!"


	2. Meeting

"That was a Portkey," Dumbledore whispered, "And please keep your voice dow-!"

"BLOODY MUGGLES IN MY HOUSE! WHY I WOULD NEVER IN MY YEARS-!" on and on a screechy voice screamed. Of course I had no idea what it was saying because it wasn't Japanese for sure.

"Blasted painting!" I heard another male voice in the same language come out. A tall man with thin vibrant red hair dressed like Dumbledore walked in and ran down the hallway. More shouting and then the screeching was muffled.

"Wear this; you will be able to understand us." Dumbledore said handing me a silver cross shaped pendent on a long silver chain. I took it and slipped it on.

"Can you understand me?"

"Yes-!" I spoke in the same language as they were, but I knew what it meant! Weird, totally weird.

"Ah Arthur, is your family here as well?" Dumbledore asked as the man came back.

"Oh yes, and who is that?" he asked spotting me.

"Ah, this is Miss Mani; she will be the new DADA teacher." Dumbledore said putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and taking a step back. "That is Shigure, who seems to be a bit mad at me." Dumbledore said chuckling as Shigure growled at him. I sighed.

"Shigure yabete!" I ordered stop in Japanese. He grumbled and sat back down.

"Thank you, also Arthur, is Harry here?" Dumbledore asked. He nodded.

"He's upstairs with Ron and Hermione catching up on things."

"Good, good, well Miss. Mani, please follow Arthur to the kitchen where you can meet the others." I nodded and followed Arthur into what looked like a kitchen, but I almost screamed when I saw what looked like pots and pans cooking on their own.

"Ah, this must be the new teacher, Miss. Mani was it?" Said a kind motherly voice behind me. I turned to see a plump woman with red hair like Arthur. She smiled at me. "You must be tired; would you like to have some tea?"

"If it's not too much trouble Ma'am." I said bowing to her.

"Oh, please just Molly will do, and of course it's no trouble at all!" she said pushing me into a chair. She hummed merrily as she put a pot of tea onto the stove.

"Are you and Arthur married?" I asked.

"Oh yes, he is very dear to me, I have seven children, all with red hair." She said pouring two cups of tea and sitting next to me.

"Seven?" I asked surprised anyone would want to have seven children.

"Yes, I'll start from the youngest, Ginny is my only daughter, then there is Ron, he is Harry's best friend besides Hermione Granger, Fred and George are the same age, they're twins, and quite the trouble makers, Percy, well, then there is Charlie, he works in Romania, training dragons," Dragons! What next! "The oldest is Bill; he works for Gringots the wizarding bank."

"Mom who's that?" came a girl's voice behind me.

"Ah, Ginny, Miss Mani-"

"Mani will do."

"Alright, Mani, this is my youngest Ginny." I turned slightly to see a pretty young girl; she had flaming red hair like both of her parents. "Ginny, this is Miss. Mani, she will be teaching the DADA class."

"Oh really!" She said a smile lighting her face. "This is going to be the coolest year! A girl is finally teaching DADA! Ha! I can't wait to tell Fred and George, they owe me twenty galleons!" she ran off whopping and jumping into the air.

I could hear her yelling for the others to get downstairs to meet the new teacher.

I sweat dropped and sighed an anime mushroom cloud.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, it is just that for a time now, there has been no teacher that has lasted more than a year." She said sighing as well. I just shrugged as I sipped my tea.

"They're just kids."

"Not to offend or anything, but how old are you?" she asked. My eyes flicked up to meet hers. I lightly snorted into my tea.

"Heh, woops, excuse me, I am 20 years old." I said taking another sip of my tea.

"Really? You look only 17!"

"Is that a complement or an insult?" I asked smiling.

"Oh, it was a complement!" She said shrilly. I snorted again.

"I'm just joking." I said giggling. She sighed in relief smiling also.

I heard pounding footsteps and stood. In came three teenagers and Ginny again. One was a girl with brown bushy hair and brown eyes, one was a boy with flaming red hair and brown eyes also, and the last was also a boy and he had black hair and green eyes.

"Oh! Mani, this is Hermione," the girl, "Ron my son," the red head, "and Harry Potter." The black haired boy. I nodded and bowed. "I need to go talk to Dumbledore." She left leaving me in slight panic. I'm no good with kids!

"Oh it is a pleasure to meet you!" Hermione said walking up to me. I nodded stiffly and a bit uncertain. "What are you going to teach?" she asked not noticing I wasn't very comfortable.

"Eh-…" KEAH! I haven't thought about that! WHAT AM I GOING TO TEACH! Hermione noticed my hesitation.

"You don't know do you?" she asked smirking.

"Heh…"

"Hey give her a break, she obviously doesn't know yet, and besides we still have a week before the term starts." Harry said putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder. She shrugged. I nodded to Harry, without noticing that my face was slightly softer, Harry noticed this but didn't say anything.

"How old are you?" Ron asked.

"20." I said flatly. Their jaws dropped.

"But you look younger than 17!" Ginny said gaping at me. I shrugged.

"You're mother said that." I said scratching the back of my head. Ron spotted my swords.

"Whoa you have two swords!" he said pointing to them.

"What these?" I asked fondly fiddling with the longer swords hilt. "They can't cut so don't worry."

"If they can't cut, why not get two new ones?" Ron asked.

"Just because." I said. I don't know why I was telling them this, but here I felt safe to trust, very little mind you, but trust all the same. I gripped the hilt of my main katana and pulled it out revealing its reversed blade.

"Oh so it can cut, you just have to turn it around." Hermione said.

"But I will not." I said sheathed the katana again.

"Ah, Mani," I heard Molly's voice come out, "this is Remus Lupin." I saw a tall man about in his early 30's though he already had some graying hair and he wore ragged clothing.

"Ohyo." I said bowing to him. He raised an eyebrow but nodded back smiling.

"We need you to come with us to Diagon Ally. You can get some of your supplies there." I nodded and followed them into what seemed to be a living room. They walked to the fireplace.

Molly threw some sort of powder into the fire and it turned green. "What the-!"

"It's quite alright, here Remus will go first." Molly said nodding to him. Remus walked into the fire bringing a squeak from me.

"DIAGON ALLY!" he nearly shouted and he was gone.

"See, it's very simple, all you have to do is say Diagon Ally very, very clearly, and it will take you there, and don't worry, it won't burn you." She said pushing me into the fire.

I coughed a bit then said "DIAGON ALLY!" as clearly as I could.

My body began to twist and spin; I tucked my arms close to me. I soon came to a jolting stop and I fell out of the fireplace covered in soot and I coughed quite a bit.

"Good job, you always got to watch yourself at the end." Remus said pulling me up. Soon Molly came and you all set out.

We came to a tiny courtyard. "Um…" I was confused.

Then Remus took out a stick well polished.

"Two up three across." He muttered while tapping the bricks with his stick. I gasped as I saw them move into a brick archway.

"Weird." Was all I could say.

"Since you're going to be a teacher and will not be an underage witch, you can do spells without getting into trouble." Molly said leading me towards a shop with fading gold lettering saying:

Olivander's Finest Wands

As I opened the door a small bell jingled from somewhere.

"Well, I don't believe I have ever seen you before." Said a misty voice behind me. I jumped and spun around, my hand flying to the hilt of my main katana and popping it out of its sheath, but not drawing it. "No need for violence, I am guessing you are here for a wand?" said the man. He had white hair and misty gray eyes that sort of creeped me out.

I nodded, "yes sir."

He nodded and went to the back of his shop and then came back with a slender box. He opened it to revile a long wand. "Dragon heartstring, 11 inches, willow, nice and whippy, good for transfiguration." He handed it to me.

But as soon as I gripped it in my hand he whipped it away. "No, no, no, that wont do." He muttered and got another box. "Unicorn hair, 13 inches, oak." I gripped it. "Give it a wave!" he said. I swished it feeling foolish.

I gave a startled gasp when a window burst. "Nope, no, and definitely not." He said swiping the wand from me.

On and on this went on for 20 minutes. But the more the wands failed, the more Olivander got exited.

"It seems you already have a wand." He said finally.


	3. How is this possible?

"How is that possible?" I asked. He pointed to my main katana. "This?" I asked popping it out of its sheath.

"Yes, draw it out." He said. I pulled it out to revile the reversed blade. "Ah, a reversed blade, very nice, ok come with me." He said turning and heading to the back of the shop. I followed him with slight hesitation.

He took out a ring with millions of keys on it. He picked one out and unlocked the door. He opened it to show a large room.

"Do a technique, any one, it doesn't matter." I nodded.

"SHIROKEN HIO XEODA!" I muttered swinging my sword down, but fast enough not to be seen. Air blasted and a huge crack broke the floor.

"See, that is magic." He said. Magic hmm? "May I see it?" he asked. I nodded and handed it to him.

He nearly dropped it from the weight. "Hung, ah, this is interesting." He said as he examined it. "Its core is a unicorn's hair, 12 inches, steal." He said after a while. I stared at him. He handed it back to me and smiled. "Very interesting." He said. "No charge since it belonged to you in the first place."

I nodded and sheathed it.

20 minutes later found me standing on a stool in Madam Malkins robes, wearing a large and long billowing robe. It was pure white inside and out of the robe, gold encircling the hem at the bottom of the robe, the sleeves were like an obi, it drew tightly around the chest, torso, and the waist then billowed out, it had gold buttons, a gold sash around my waist, and on the back in gold was a thin outline of a pair of feathery white wings. Under the robe I wore a pair of white obi pants, a white obi shirt with a gold collar, and another gold sash around my waist to hold my katanas.

Remus gave the woman the money and they set off back to the Leaky Cauldron.

As I walked into the kitchen, with a bag full of my new robes and clothing, dusting off my robes. "Whoa that's a lot of white." Ron said. I slightly shrugged.

"Mani, you can stay with Hermione and Ginny, is that alright?" Molly said. "We don't have any extra rooms." She said sheepishly. I nodded.

"That is fine with me thank you for caring." I said bowing to her.

"Oh please, don't bow, it makes me feel to respected." She said flushing slightly at the praise. I straitened slightly confused.

"I'll bring you to the room." Hermione said turning and going out the door. I nodded and followed her, Ginny behind me.

We went up a flight of stairs, passed three rooms, and then went into the last room at the end of the hall.

"You can set your stuff on that bed." Hermione said pointing to an empty bed. I walked to it and sat down. "I realized you don't like to talk much, and you are older, and our teacher, but if you ever need to talk, we're here." She said sitting on her own bed, Ginny following suit.

My heart felt like it was being squeezed. I smiled; I smiled a real smile after three years. "Thank you." After I had said that, Shigure came in.

"Whoa!" Ginny said staring at the large jaguar. "That's a big cat." She said. I snorted. I really did feel at ease. Maybe…just maybe, I could trust them. I don't think Shigure wanted me to mourn over him forever.

"I'm sorry." I said after a while.

"For what? You didn't do anything." Hermione said looking up from petting Shigure.

"I have been ignorant. I promised myself that I would never trust, and here I am trusting you guys." I said. I sighed and drew my knees to my chest.

"What made you promise this?" Ginny asked sitting next to me.

"I might be trusting a bit now, but I might need some time to be ready to tell you that." I said fiddling with the hilt of my sword.

"Well, we'll be here when you are." Hermione said sitting on the other side of me, and draping an arm around my shoulders. I sighed. "Well, lets change the subject, what did you get for your wand?" she asked. I stared at her, and then I chuckled.

"For real, I have had a wand before I even came here."

"How is that?" Ginny asked with wonder. I just gripped my main katanas hilt and drew it out. "WHOA, careful!" Ginny yelped as she scuttled away from me and sat on her bed.

"It's alright, this is my wand." I said. "Besides, it can't cut remember?" I said.

"How can you do spells?" Hermione asked.

"I can show you, but it might not be a good thing unless you're outside."

"Oh, well you can show us at Hogwarts." Ginny said grinning. I smiled and nodded.

"Let's go talk to the boys, you need to get to know them, they are a blast." Hermione said standing. I shrugged and stood and followed them to the boy's room.

"Hey guys." Ginny said walking into a room.

"Whoa! You guys need to learn to knock!" Ron said from his bed. Harry sat across him on his own.

"What ever Ron, Mani is here so mind your manners." Ginny said shoving him. He looked at me with surprise. I just stared back with a blank stare.

"Hello Professor." Harry said smiling at me. My eyebrows went up.

"Professor?" I asked. "Oh, Sensei will do." I said realizing that Professor was a high name to have.

"Sensei?" Harry asked.

"It's not as formal." I said sheepishly.

"Oh, ok Sensei." He said grinning.

5 days later

Over the five days since I have gotten here, I poured over books, scrolls of parchment learning all I could, gone to Diagon Ally twice to get supplies, practiced my sword techniques when every one went to sleep, talked to Harry and the others, talked with the order, and had already made schedules of what they would go over in class for around 50 classes.

On the sixth day I was to go with Harry and the others to get their supplies. I wore my white outfit and white robe.

Harry looked at his list. "I need new robes." He muttered. Hermione nodded.

"Me too, mine are getting too short." She said looking down at her slightly too small robe, Ron also.

I followed them to Madam Malkins.

We came out of the store 30 minutes later, Harry wearing a blue cloak with black aliening only the sleeves, Hermione wearing a dark purple cloak with blue aliening like Harry, Ron was wearing a long maroon cloak with gold aliening the edges of the sleeves and the hem of the cloak.

1 Hour later

I followed them to an ice cream shop. "What is this ice cream?" I asked Hermione. She looked at me in shock, but then understanding replaced it.

"It's like snow, but creamy, sweet, and really good, and it can also come in all different flavors." She said ordering a cone with chocolate and almonds, Harry got a cup with cookie 'n cream, Ron got a cone with vanilla and chocolate chips.

"Aren't you getting any?" Harry asked.

"I don't know what it really is." I said shrugging. He grabbed a spoon and scooped some from his own.

"Here, try some of mine." He said giving me the spoon. I looked at it quizzically and then back at him. "Go ahead." He urged. I carefully took the spoon from him and sniffed it and my tongue flicked out and lightly touched it. It was wonderful! I put the rest in my mouth and slightly squealed at how cold it was, but it was delicious. "Cold?" he asked laughing. I nodded.

"I'll get that." I said.

Soon we all sat outside eating our ice cream. "Thank you." I said to them. They just nodded and we finished our ice cream.

"I'm going to get some outfits for some Hogsmade visits, wanna come with me Sensei?" Hermione asked.

"Hogsmade?" I asked slightly confused.

"It is a wizard village. Third years and up can go to Hogsmade, it is really amazing." Hermione said smiling. Ron and Harry agreed.

"I will wear this will I not?" I asked tugging at what I was wearing

"You could, but you need something fun!" she said.

"Fun?" I muttered. Harry caught it and looked at me.

"Yeah, we'll come with you." He said patting my shoulder. I could feel my face heat up slightly but I pushed it away and nodded.

"If I must." I said following them.

We changed into muggle clothing (I just wore a gray training outfit) and went into the muggle world and walked to a famous clothing shop.

"This place has the best clothes." Hermione said dragging me to a part of the store, leaving Ron and Harry to sit in the chairs.

"Oh, these would look great on you." Hermione said shoving some clothing into my arms. She shoved me into a changing stall and got into another herself.

I looked at the clothing and put them on. Amazingly I didn't get them backwards or anything.

I pulled the curtains back and stood in front of the boys wearing a short white fuki skirt revealing three small scars and my long, thin, and well built legs, a gold belt that was slightly uneven at my slim waist, a gold tank top with fat straps, and it stopped right below my bust, revealing my well toned abs and a few small scars, and my well built arms that had multiple small scars and one large scar running strait down from my shoulder to my wrist, golden combat boots, white fingerless gloves that went up to my elbows, and I had put my hair up in a gold ribbon.

"Whoa!" Harry muttered.

I just stood there blushing lightly and then Hermione stepped out of her stall wearing a purple mini skirt, a tight long bell sleeved black shirt that also stopped right below her bust, black converses, purple fingerless gloves, and her hair up in a black ribbon.

"Bloody hell!" Harry and Ron said in unison. Hermione and I blushed.

"Are they no good?" I asked worried, not quite sure what 'bloody hell' was supposed to mean, good or bad.

"Wow!" Hermione said as she saw me. I smiled.

"They're-they're-!" Ron stuttered.

"NEXT ONE!" Cheered Hermione. I sweat dropped but went back to change into another outfit.

An hour later

Hermione and I lugged our three bags full of clothes, while Harry and Ron teetered around holding two bags each and Ron was carrying five boxes of shoes, and Harry was carrying four.

"Are you sure it is ok to get all of this, I mean this was your parents money." I said looking at Hermione. She shrugged.

"They don't mind, and besides, it will be my payment for teaching us." She said as she grinned. I nodded slightly and went back to silence.

Hermione and I walked into our room and dumped our clothing onto our beds and Harry and Ron put the shoes next to them.

"Thanks guys." Hermione said. I nodded to them.

You're trusting too much! My mind shouted at me angrily. But they're just kids! They won't do anything to me, and besides I'm supposed to protect them, why not get to know them! My mind yelled back. YOU VOWED! It screamed back. I flinched and put my hands on my bed and growled with frustration.

"Hey, are you ok Sensei?" Harry asked putting a hand on my back. I growled again and threw his arm off.

"Don't touch me." I snarled. My battosai side took over, and my eyes flashed silver, and anger spread over my face. I stormed out of the room and ran upstairs.


	4. Butterfly

I opened the last door in the long hall way and opened it. I gasped in surprise when I saw a huge horse, but I saw it had an eagle's upper body when it stood. It's piercing red eyes met my own narrowed silver ones.

We stood there for some time before it walked up to me and sniffed my face. I growled in annoyance. "What the hell do you want?" I asked looking it strait in the eyes. It snorted and nuzzled my face. "What the-!" it purred.

I raised a hand to his head and pet its soft feathers. "You're beautiful!" I murmured as I stroked it. It purred even louder.

2 hours later found me sitting at the windowsill and the creature's head in my lap, and a breeze blowing at my hair.

My eyes slowly faded back to their silver/blue color. I didn't hear Harry's footsteps coming into the room; I just continued to stroke its feathers.

I started to hum the old lullaby my mother used to sing to me. It was called Butterfly.

Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
A-a-a iyaiyai  
Where's my samurai

Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky  
Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky

Where's my samurai  
Where's my samurai

I've been searching for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy  
Yes i need, I need my samurai

Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colors in the sky  
Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colors in the sky

Where's my samurai  
Where's my samurai

I've been searching in the woods

And high upon the hills  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who won't regret  
To keep me in his net  
Yes I need, I need my samurai

Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colors in the sky  
Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colors in the skyyyyy.

I sighed as I stared out the window.

"What is the name of that song?" I heard Harry's voice from the door way. I jumped and turned to see him leaning on the door frame. The creature looked up and Harry slowly bowed to it. It bowed back and put its head back on my lap. He walked up to me and sat on the floor and looked up towards me.

"Butterfly, my mother sang it to me when I was young." I murmured softly. He cocked his head at my sad tone then realization replaced the confusion.

"What happened to her?" He whispered. I looked back at him my eyes slightly narrowed, but they widened when I saw knowing in his eyes.

"She was murdered." I whispered as it looked back at the window. His breath caught. I closed my eyes as memories, terrible memories flooded back to me.

"Fire, screaming, clashing of metal…I can't really remember much. But I remember a face. A terrible face, he was as pale as snow but had a sickly coloring to it…red slits for eyes, a crazed smirk curled on his ugly face." My heart burned with hatred. "He killed them, both of them, he made me watch my father's head roll off of his shoulders, he pierced my mothers skull with his sword, slit my new born brothers throat. He turned to me, but I had grabbed my father's sword from his cold lifeless hands.

"I swung it furiously, like I had seen my father many times when training. I pierced his shoulder. He struck me and I blacked out.

"The last thing I could remember was the fire surrounding me." I finished with a dazed look on my face. I wasn't paying attention; I slid off of the window sill and began to fall. I didn't even yell. I just sighed and closed my eyes to await the beautiful death.

But a hand caught my own and my arm jerked painfully. But I didn't wince, or even make a sound. I just looked up with glazed eyes to see Harry pulling me back into the house.

"Don't, please…" I murmured. He glared at me.

"I will, you're not going to die." He said grunting as he pulled me up. The creature grabbed Harry's shirt in its beak and backed up pulling me back over the window sill.

I collapsed over Harry breathing deeply. "Are you insane!" He gasped through his labored breaths. I just sighed and closed my eyes.

The last thing I heard was "You could have gotten hurt." Before I faded into a dreamless sleep.

Harry's pov

My eyes widened in horror as Mani told me this. When she finished her eyes were glazed and she began to slip off of the window sill. She fell and I cried out, leaping to my feet and grabbing her hand before she fell to her death.

She looked back at me with dead eyes. "Don't please…" she murmured. I glared at her.

"You're not going to die!" I said grunting as I pulled her up.

Buckbeak grabbed my shirt and helped me pull her back in.

She collapsed over my chest and we both breathed hard. "Are you insane!" I gasped as I panted for air. I felt her sigh and soon her even breathing. "You could have been hurt."

I picked my self up onto my elbows to see her asleep. Her face was so pure right then and there, no guilt presence any where, just peaceful sleep. I blushed.

GAH! She is older than you! Three years older! Not to mention she is your teacher you fuck! My head screamed at me. My blush deepened. I wanted to get up, bring her to her room and run. But she felt so soft, and her slightly calloused hand gripped my shirt in her sleep.

"Oh my!" I heard Hermione at the door. My face's color deepened more than what I thought possible.

"Gah! Hermione! She fell-I pulled her back! She fell asleep!" I panicked.

"She fell?" she gasped leaping over.

"Yeah, I came up here to see Buckbeak and I saw her on the window sill, she was humming, she didn't seem to notice me. I asked her what she was humming and she told me it was a song her mother sang to her. I realized her mother was dead, I asked how, she told me, but at the end, she had glazed eyes, and she slipped off, but when I caught her, she asked me to let her go, to let her die!" I finished breathing deeply, but making sure I didn't wake Mani up.

"Oh dear." Hermione said looking at Mani's peaceful face. "We should bring her to her bed. She must be tired." She said pushing some hair from Mani's face.

I slid from under her and was careful in not letting her head hit the floor. She shivered and curled up more. I picked her up and she snuggled closer to me, her eyebrows furrowing with the concentration.

"She's like a child." Hermione said observing this.

"Maybe, but she's been through a lot, even when she was really young." Harry said as they walked into their room and put Mani on her bed.

"Muhf." She moaned as she snuggled closer to her pillow.

Hermione giggled lightly. "She is going to teach us, and she is sleeping like a five year old, it's really cute." She whispered.

"I think we should let her sleep." Harry muttered. Hermione nodded and left the room.

Harry turned to leave also, but a small cry met my ears. I turned to see tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes, staining her cheeks.

"No…Shigure…I love you…don't die!" she moaned. I felt a hand grip my heart.

Her lover probably. I thought looking at the ground.

"Don't leave me alone…please…not now Harry." Her eyes were open slightly. I was confused. "Please, just for a little while." She whispered, her eyes drooping again. Her hand that gripped my shirt loosened and fell limply as she fell asleep again.

I got a chair and sat next to her.

"What are you doing?" I asked myself putting my face in my hands. She's a teacher, and she's older! My mind screamed at me. I grunted with annoyance. Leave me alone! It's not like I'm falling for her! I yelled back mentally. But what if you do later on hmm? What will you do then? My mind said sounding horrifyingly like Malfoy.


	5. The train and lots of Sake

Next day

I followed Harry and the others into a empty compartment and sat down. I took out my main katana and began to polish it.

The train began to move and they waved good bye to their parents, in Harry's case to Remus and the Weasleys.

Harry and Ron played exploding snap and Hermione read a book. I had finished with my sword a while ago and I was now going over my lesson plans.

The compartment door slid open to revile a pale boy with platinum blond hair and gray eyes; he was flanked with two thick broad boys. "Ah, Potty, Weaslbe, and mudblood. I half expected you all to be split up.

I didn't look up from my lesson plans, but my mouth moved. "Out." I said firmly, my head still bent as for him not to see my face. He sneered.

"And why should I, you're just as much a freak as they are with that ridiculous hair." I could feel Harry and the others get rather angry, I myself was boiling inside. But instead, I closed my folder of papers and stood, my hair still covering my face.

"Out fucker." I said. He scoffed.

"And what if I don't want to mudblood?"

I growled I didn't know what that meant but by Harry and the others reactions it wasn't good. My hand gripped the hilt of my smaller sword.

With a flash it was drawn out and my arm was up, the glistening blade along with it.

I raised my head and my eyes glittered all silver. "You need to check your little ego cause right now it seems to be a bit too big for this compartment." After that remark I brought the blade down and the blunt edge struck him in the shoulder causing him to fly back unconscious his eyes like -

I smirked and slid the door back shut and sheathed my katana back and sat down still fuming, my samurai side still in control.

"Whoa." Harry said.

"Shut up Harry." Ron said his face in his hands and his eyes were closed. "I need to burn that to my memory forever." He said drawing a laugh from me. It was not the usual soft, barely there laugh, it was a full hearted laugh.

"Hey your eyes are all silver, where is the blue?" Hermione asked. I stared at her. Then realization crossed me and she raised an eyebrow. "Now there is blue!" she said confused.

"Sorry." I mumbled, getting my papers back out.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful, I met Neville and Luna, ran into Malfoy again and scared him shitless (not literally! XD)

Soon it stopped and I followed them to a bunch of white carriages. They were being pulled by a bunch of interesting horses.

Harry caught me staring at them. "You can see them can't you?" he asked. I nodded looking at him curiously. "You've seen death." He said bluntly. I looked at him in shock.

"Oh." I said and climbed into the carriage with the others, Harry following.

As we began to get closer, the castle came into view. I gasped and my jaw dropped slightly. "Oh…my…kami." I muttered.

"Kami?" Hermione asked. I tore my eyes from the lavish sight and to Hermione.

"Hai Kami." I said.

"What does it mean?" she asked. I was confused, she was speaking the same language as I was just before, but I couldn't understand.

"Nani?" I asked, cocking my head to the side in question. Harry's eyes widened.

"Hermione what is that translation spell?" he asked.

"Tranlsture Mangish." She said. "But why do you need that?"

"She doesn't understand our language." He said. I raised my eyebrow. But I understood the word language.

"AIE!" I gasped slapping my forehead. "Baka, baka, baka!" I said as I hit my head. I looked into one of my pockets and pulled out another necklace like the one I was wearing. I took off that one and put on the new necklace. "It has a translator spell on it, and I have quite a lot more, but they only last for a certain amount of time." I said shrugging.

We soon got to the castle and got out of the carriages. I pulled my hair up in a low pony tail and straitened my robes.

We walked into the Great Hall as Harry had called it. There were four long tables and one long table at the other end of the hall.

Dumbledore was sitting in the middle of the table. I walked Harry to his table and then walked over to Dumbledore.

He motioned me to sit next to a greasy haired man with grey eyes, clad in black robes. I ignored his little glares and sat down.

Once the students were settled Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. As you all know, Voldemort is back." He said. The students and most of the teachers flinched. I just raised my eyebrow. "So there are some rules, but before I will tell you them, let us have the sorting.

Soon all of the first years were sorted and Dumbledore was standing yet again. "The rules this year are the usual, students are forbidden to enter the Forbidden Forest, no magic in the hall ways, you must have a note from a teacher to use the restricted section of the library, and the new rule is no one, including the teachers, are allowed to leave the castle after 9:00 pm." Some of the students groaned.

"Also I would like to announce that our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher will be taught by Professor Maniara Jaganshi." (i couldn't find another . )I stood and the hall burst into applause, some of the boys were whistling. I saw Harry wave to me and clap. I sat down and the hall settled down.

"My last words are…get full!" he said and sat down. Gasps filled the hall as a enormous feast appeared out of no where.

My eyes widened as I saw some of my favorite dishes and a pair of chopsticks appeared in front of me. I saw a bottle of sake and a small sake cup. I poured some and took a sip. It was delicious.

"Hello, My name is Minerva McGonagall I teach transfiguration." A stern woman said smiling and holding a hand out. I nodded and took it. She spotted the sake and looked confused. "Mind if I ask what all of this is?" she asked. I snorted slightly.

I began to explain what everything was called and made of. "My favorite is oden." I said putting some into my mouth and then taking a sip of the strong sake. "Would you like some, it's really strong though." I said and another sake cup appeared.

"Sure why not." She said and took the cup and I poured some into it. She took a small taste and her face slightly screwed up. "Oh my, that is strong!" she said but took another sip. "But it is very good." She said.

"What is strong?" Dumbledore asked leaning over.

"Sake." I said. He smiled and clapped his hands. Bottles of sake appeared in front of all of the teachers. "Eh?" I gasped.

"I believe some teachers will like this quite a lot." He said, taking a sip of his own.

"Oh, well I warn you, don't drink the bottle too fast or you will be very drunk, if you drink it little by little you won't get drunk, too much at least." I said.

you're still trusting too much! my mind yelled. I mentally rolled my eyes. who cares, I need to have some fun the sake was getting to me.

Soon some of the teachers were laughing rather loudly. The students didn't notice, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione did.

I took a swig of the drink and coughed feeling rather light headed. Soon the deserts came and then it was all over.

Dumbledore stood, not even swaying, but I could tell he was slightly drunk. "Alright, now that we are full of food," (and sake) I muttered in Minerva's ear, she giggled a bit drunk, "It's off to bed." He finished.

The students went to their dorms and I stood, swaying on my feet. I noticed that Harry was standing at the doors. I smiled.

"Dumbledore, where will I be staying?" I asked.

"In the DADA office, a room was done for you." He said. I nodded.

"I'll have Harry show me where to go." He nodded and I began to walk towards Harry.

"Are you ok Sensei?" he asked seeing me sway. I blinked.

"No ploblem, pro noblem, ro pobnem." I slurred and I hiccupped.

"You're drunk!" he said in surprise. I looked up at him.

"Really? I didn't notice." I staggered and fell onto Harry causing the both of us to fall. I laughed, hard. "Can fu help me? I need to go fo the DADA flass woom." My words got jumbled.

He nodded and we went to the class room. He had to keep me from falling, but every time he did I would laugh and hiccup.

Finally we got there, and even Harry was laughing. We walked to the dorm part of the room that was in the office.

I fell onto the bed, but accidentally took Harry with me. "Hahahaha!" I laughed and buried my face in his back. "I haven't done this in forever." I said still giggling.

need a few days to update some more. please review! -


	6. Author's note!

Hey guys, I will be updating soon not to worry, I just have a few computer problems! Sorry! But nobody is reviewing me :'( ! Please review every time you read this story or any of my others! If you don't…(no offense) you suck XO!

Thanks! Read and review!


	7. First Class Part 1

Harry blushed deeply. "Eh, um Sensei?"

"Hm?" her voice was muffled as he felt her lips move against his back. "Nani?"

"I need to get back to my uh dorm, and get ready for class." He said. But I didn't hear him, I was already asleep. He crawled out of the bed and pulled the covers over me and went to the Gryffindor tower.

My eyes opened slowly and I felt a huge ach in my head. "Ug, hangovers, I hate em!" I pulled out a little bag and took out a tiny bottle. I got up slowly and walked to the water and poured a cup, and putting a single drop from the bottle in it. I sighed as I gulped the whole thing down. In an instant my head felt better.

I looked at the clock to read 7:20 am. I got dressed in my white robes and walked to the great hall.

But I ended getting lost. I wandered around and when I turned a corner I bumped into a hard form. "Professor Mani." Said a sneering voice. I looked up to see Snape, the potions master.

"Eh Gomende!" I panicked and bowed. He blinked.

"Let me guess, you got lost." bang

"Direct hit." I muttered, my head hanging.

"Follow me." He said and I did.

We soon got to the Great hall. "Thank you…aaand he's gone." I muttered angrily as I sat down in my seat.

"What's wrong Mani?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Stupid, stupid, ooh he's so stupid, stupid…" I didn't hear her, my cheeks were puffed up and I was muttering it over and over. "Stupid Snape, stupid, leaving me to talk to my self, grrr, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid baka, baka, baka…" I started to mutter some colorful words in Japanese. McGonagall sighed and began to eat her food.

I was still peeved when I began to get ready for my first class. I heard the students take their seats and quiet down, whispering.

With my cheeks still puffed and still muttering I walked into the class room with the papers in my arms. "Baka, Baka…wait," the air blew from my lips, I turned my head to the side to see them sitting and watching me, waiting, _waiting for me to_ "they're waiting for me to teach…I gotta- TEACH GAHHH!" I screamed flinging my arms up, my papers flying into the air. The class burst into laughter.

Bending down, my face was red with embarrassment, and I began to pick up my papers. I soon straitened when I got my emotions under control.

My cheeks puffed when I saw the Malfoy kid sniggering in the back row. I sighed and put my papers on the desk. _What a way to start the first lesson._ My mind muttered. _Ah shut it._

"Ok, class, as you can see, this is my first time teaching…" I trailed off when they started to pull out their books. "Books? Why are you pulling out books?" I asked. They looked at me surprised.


	8. First Class part 2

"Aren't we going to learn from the book?" Malfoy sneered. I shook my head.

"I am not going to teach magic." I said. The class was in an uproar. "Quiet!" I yelled, but they didn't. I sighed and took out my katana. They all stopped to look at the blade.

"If you do not sit down and shut up I will pound you to a pulp with this!" I growled. They squeaked and sat back in their seats.

"If you aren't going to teach us magic, than what are you going to teach us?" a boy named Neville asked.

"Well just answer this question, think, if you are in a battle, and your wand does no longer exist, and you can't borrow another's, what would you do?"

Neville gulped. "Thought so." I muttered.

I walked down the rows, not sheathing my katana.

"Hey Professor, you know that the people who made that sword cheated ya, the sharp edge is on the wrong side." Raised a shrill girls voice, named Parvatii. I stopped short.

"Whoa!" I said. I leaped over three desks and landed on hers, sitting on my haunches.

"Holy cricket, didga see that?"

"Yeah, she just like leaped over those desks!" the students whispered.

I stood up and sheathed my sword. "Quiet." I murmured. They instantly stopped to look at me. "It seems that I will have to start with what you all should have known as a baby" I said. "First, I am no professor, nuh uh, no way in hell." I said glaring at Parvatii. "I am your Sensei, your teacher, coach, Sensei, and second of all, this is not a sword you idiot." I said popping my katana out of the sheath so they could see the blade a bit. "It's a katana, a one sided blade, and no they didn't cheat me on this, I made it myself, katanas are not to be used as a form of power or how well you are at fighting, it is for showing what you believe in, what you protect, if you do not follow this rule, you will not be permitted to be in this class." I said, my eyes closed, and popped the katana back in place.

I leaped over to my desk and pulled out a large wooden box. Opening it were many wooden katanas. I threw them up and most of the class caught them but the rest just ducked or in Neville's case, smacked right in the forehead. I sweat dropped and sighed. _Looks like I'll be teaching from the beginning._

For the remainder of the class, I had them all work on the stances and the movements.

"Ok class is over." I said clapping my hands together. "Keep your katanas, I will be grading you next class, so practice, and I will know if you are using it for other reasons."

They left talking loudly. I sighed and sunk into one of the desks chair.


End file.
